


Una giacca troppo grande

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [14]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 084. Lui</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/fluffathlon.html">Fluffathlon, I settimana: fluff generico</a></p><p>Tecnicamente, quando Subaru-san era al lavoro, lui aveva carta bianca; a volte succedeva che Minako-san non potesse tenerlo e, pur di non lasciarlo in mano a Kamui, lo sciamano preferiva dedicare tre quarti d’ora a riepilogargli tutto quel che non doveva fare, prima di decidersi ad andare al lavoro, con un’aria spaventosamente preoccupata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una giacca troppo grande

Tecnicamente, quando Subaru-san era al lavoro, lui aveva carta bianca; a volte succedeva che Minako-san non potesse tenerlo e, pur di non lasciarlo in mano a Kamui, lo sciamano preferiva dedicare tre quarti d’ora a riepilogargli tutto quel che non doveva fare, prima di decidersi ad andare al lavoro, con un’aria spaventosamente preoccupata.

_Non avvicinarti alle finestre._

_Non toccare le manopole del gas._

_Usa i bicchieri di plastica._

_Non aprire a nessuno._

_La merenda è sul tavolo, non metterti a sperimentare qualche ricetta di testa tua._

_Non rispondere al telefono._

L’unico risultato era dipingere scenari di morte e distruzione nella mente di Subaru-san, che gli guastavano il pomeriggio, e un’espressione scocciatissima sul viso del bambino; come se lui, si rabbuiava Seishiro-chan, fosse così stupido da mettersi a saltellare sul cornicione della finestra: inaudito!

E comunque, pensò mentre entrava in camera da letto, Subaru-san non aveva detto niente sul ficcanasare in ogni dove durante la sua assenza; non è che cercasse qualcosa in particolare… era solo curioso.

Quel giorno Seishiro-chan era solo in casa, tutto intento a frugare nelle scatole sotto il letto; ad un tratto, però, sentì il portone di casa riaprirsi: spaventato (e un po’ seccato, perché Subaru-san aveva detto che sarebbe stato via fino a sera), spinse di nuovo tutto dov’era, e si avviò verso il salotto; non ebbe bisogno di chiedere allo sciamano perché fosse rincasato così presto, perché era già dalla mattina che lo sentiva tossire: infatti, quando il ragazzo varcò la soglia del salotto, aveva un aspetto piuttosto malconcio, anche se si sforzava inutilmente di sorridere.

– Non mi sentivo troppo bene e ho preferito tornare a casa – annunciò.

– Chiamo Minako-san? – chiese il bambino, un po’ preoccupato.

– Ma no, tranquillo – rispose Subaru, accarezzandogli i capelli – Magari però vado a stendermi un po’ a letto… tu non starmi vicino, non voglio attaccarti il raffreddore.

Seishiro-chan cercò di stare buono e tranquillo, ma le ore passavano e Subaru non dava segno di alzarsi; l’unica cosa che sentiva, dalla porta aperta, erano i colpi di tosse, tanto che, quando fu quasi sera, entrò nella stanza per vedere come stava. Lo sciamano dormiva tutto appallottolato sotto un groviglio di coperte: il bambino gli accarezzò la fronte sudata e sentì che scottava.

– Subaru-san? – chiamò, un po’ preoccupato – Svegliati, hai la febbre.

Il ragazzo aprì a fatica gli occhi – Seishiro-san?

– Sono Seishiro-chan – rispose lui – Devo chiamare Minako-san?

Subaru si passò una mano sul viso – No, adesso mi alzo e prendo le medicine.

– Le prendo io!

– Assolutamente  _no_ , non ti devi avvicinare a quel cassetto.

Il bambino rimase a guardare preoccupato il ragazzo, finché questo non si alzò, mangiò qualche biscotto e trangugiò le medicine, per poi tornare barcollando a letto, gli occhi scuriti dalle occhiaie e le guance rosse di febbre.

– Adesso starò meglio, eh – disse, abbozzando un sorriso, nel rimettersi a letto.

Seishiro-chan rimase vicino a lui ancora un po’, e lo sentì parlare nel sonno. Solo che non chiamava lui, chiamava _quell’altro_. Scese dal letto e andò a frugare tra i vestiti dell’armadio, quelli dell’anta più alta, quella che Subaru-san non toccava mai; aveva scoperto un giorno, arrampicandosi su una sedia, che erano piene di vestiti eleganti, giacche, camicie, cravatte, tutte cose che Subaru-san non indossava mai e che quindi, di sicuro, erano di  _quell’altro_.

Spostò la sedia che tenevano sempre in un angolo della stanza e si arrampicò fino alla parte di armadio che gli interessava: rimase a guardare per qualche secondo i vestiti, appesi oppure ordinariamente piegati, e poi recuperò una giacca; doveva essere nera, o marrone, liscia liscia e profumata di acqua di colonia.

Se la trascinò giù dalla sedia e la spiegò: la larghezza delle sue braccia non era sufficiente ad aprirla per intero; rimase ad osservarla un po’, stringendola nelle mani, e poi se la provò; l’anta aperta dell’armadio, quella con lo specchio (illuminato un po’ dalla luce che proveniva dal salotto), gli rimandò un’immagine che non gli piacque per niente: la giacca gli pendeva tutta sulle spalle, le maniche erano così lunghe che le mani gli arrivavano più o meno ai gomiti ed era così lunga che faceva un piccolo strascico ai suoi piedi.

Si guardò a lungo, e poi si volse verso lo sciamano, che tossiva ogni tanto nel sonno.

Avrebbe voluto essere alto come  _quell’altro_ , così Subaru-san sarebbe stato tranquillo e non avrebbe dovuto fare tutto da solo, e adesso avrebbe potuto portargliele lui le medicine.

Si guardò ancora, le maniche lunghissime, le spalle penzoloni.

Quanto tempo ci voleva a diventare grande come  _quell’altro_?


End file.
